The Wind Beneath His Cape
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Ever wonder what makes Piccolo so cool? What makes him so attractive to his fan base of girls? Well imagine what would happen if Chibi Goten accidentally took it away. Imagine if that little factor was so important that it held the whole world togtether?
1. Default Chapter

I am so destroyed!!!!

**The Wind Beneath His Cape pt1.**

Disclaimer: **Goten hobbles out with a piece of paper.** Hi!! Nik Nak has asked me to do the disclaimer!! So um, she doesn't own DBZ or any of the co…concepts!! Is that okay?? Bye!!! **Goten walks away**

A/N: Another idea popped into my head!! If this turns out crappy then blame, er, that!! _**points to an empty bottle of Fanta**_ Hehehe!! Just read it!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo stared at Goten in disbelief. He could not believe what Goten had just asked him but if Goten kept looking at him like that then he wasn't sure if he could refuse.

"No way kid! There is absolutely no way I'm going to do this! I'd rather die. Again!" Piccolo yelled.

"But Mr Piccolo…" Goten started on the verge of tears.

"No. N-O Goten!" Piccolo said turning away from him. He heard Goten sniffing and his conscience finally gave way. 

"Alright! Alright! I'll do the stinking magic show but it had better be for a good reason kid."

"It is!! Mom enrolled me in a new school for two weeks while she and Dad go on holiday. If I don't do something for the talent show I'll get an F! An F would get me an earful of F words from mom if ya know what I mean. They're coming back tomorrow afternoon."

"But you're 9! Don't you go to elementary school?"

"Ya but mom says if she leaves me in a public school for two weeks me and Trunks will start a gang, ransack the city and sell all of her stuff for weed. Although I thought weed grew in your garden, I didn't know people bought it."

"Sounds to me your mom is the one who's been smoking weed but I guess I'll do it. I better not have to wear one of those stupid assistant's dresses like on TV."

"Um, no. You're not going to be my assistant you are the main attraction!" _**Piccolo watches TV??!**_

"Oh joy (!)"

"Now Mr Piccolo, we need to practice okay?"

"Fine."

"Now let me get my magic wand out of my trunk." Goten said as he lifted a piece of cloth that was covering the trunk. The trunk was old and dusty, it looked as if it would collapse if someone blew on it. He opened it and took out an unbelievably long wand.

"Unbelievable! It's so long!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Yeah. I got it for a nickel from this gypsy guy."

"Hmm. That sounds familiar."

"Now, turn around!" Goten said. Piccolo turned around and Goten waved the wand. "Alakazzo shabalalim! Freakzoid freakazee! Kablooey!"

"Kablooey?!" 

"That was the only part you found strange?!"

"Just get on with it! I don't have all year ya know!"

"Ta da!" Goten yelled. Piccolo examined himself and noticed that…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! BOY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FINGERS?! THEY ARE GONE!!!"

"Of course they're gone Mr Piccolo, that's the whole point of the trick!" Goten said cheerfully. Piccolo's eye ridge started to twitch.

"Put. Them. Back." Piccolo said. 

"Okay, shalalside! Heueaiud! Kablamoe!" Goten said and Piccolo's fingers popped back. Piccolo stormed off. "I'll see ya tomorrow Mr Piccolo!" Goten waved.

THE NEXT DAY…

Goten was standing in front of his audience. As this was a private school most of the kids were acting snobbish towards Goten.

"I hear that he lives in the forest." One girl said.

"Yea. And that his father doesn't have a proper job!" Another boy said. Piccolo heard them from backstage and started to power up an attack but Goten stopped him.

"Piccolo!" Goten hissed.

"They were bad talking you when they have no right to. It's dishonourable!" Piccolo replied.

"Mom says that they lost all honour when they sold their souls. I didn't know that you could sell souls." Goten said. Piccolo smirked at Goten's innocence. "Now are you ready Mr Piccolo?"

"I suppose." Piccolo muttered. The audience started clapping and Goten came out on stage.

"Thank you!! Now I will perform this trick in a matter of seconds so keep your eyes peeled. Now for my assistant." Piccolo stepped out and everyone started cheering.

_**Hmm, I could grow to like this.**_

"That wasn't my trick!" Goten shouted. A chorus of 'oh's went through the audience as Piccolo scowled. Goten pulled his incredibly long wand out of his shirt pocket and started the trick.

"ALAKABAM SHAZZAM WAHOOEY SHALEYAM!!!" Goten yelled but nothing happened. At least nothing visible. All of a sudden Piccolo let out a girly shriek and flew out of the school. Everyone started clapping. Goten put his hand behind his head and started giggling. After school was let out Goten flew home.

"Hi onii-chan!!" Goten greeted cheerfully. "Are tousan and kaasan home yet?"

"Yeah, they got home an hour ago." Gohan said, who was eating a bowl of Cheetos and watching a football game. Goten tilted his head and looked at his brother confused but shook it off. He walked into the kitchen and got out a piece of cake out of the fridge. Chi-Chi walked in and Goten hid the cake behind his back.

"What have you got behind your back young man?" Chi-Chi asked.

"N…nothing." Goten replied. Chi-Chi walked behind him and saw the cake. "I am really sorry kaasan but I was hungry and I know you said that we shouldn't eat coz it would spoil our appetite for dinner but my appetite is so big and…"

"It's okay dear." Chi-Chi said.

"I am so sorry kaasan and I promise I'll never…did you just say it was okay?" Goten asked bewildered. Chi-Chi just nodded and started to cook. Goten tilted his head in confusion and gobbled up the cake. He walked back to the living room and passed his father.

"Hi tousan!" Goten said.

"Hey son. That thong, thong, thong, thong, thong!!" Goku sang as Goten's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Tousan was singing?! And he sounded good? Something fishy is going on here or my name is Trunks Briefs. And I'm thankful it's not." Goten said as he sat on the floor and tilted his head trying to figure out what had happened.

MEANWHILE…

Piccolo had blindly flown off and when he arrived at his destination he was surprised that it was the Capsule Corp. He knocked on the door and Vegeta answered it. The funny thing was Vegeta had a big goofy grin on his face and he was sucking a lollipop. Piccolo promptly face-faulted.

"Hey!! Why so blue, green man? Hehehe. I made a funny." Vegeta laughed. "Hey there's something different about you!! Did ya get a haircut?"

"No! I…"

"No, no let me guess!! You got contacts!!" 

"Vegeta, I don't have time for this!"

"Ooh!! I got it!! That cool wind that blows your cape is gone!" Vegeta said triumphantly. Piccolo's bottom lip started to quaver and then he started to sob. Vegeta put his arm around him. "There, there Pic! Don't cry!"

"But…that's what makes me cool!! That wind only blows my cape and nothing else!! Even when there is no wind at all in the atmosphere my cape still blows majestically. AND NOW IT'S GONE!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! I AM SO DESTROYED!!!!"

"Don't worry, we'll fix this!!" Vegeta said reassuringly.

_**Wait a sec, something isn't right here.**_ Piccolo thought and indeed he was right.

"VEGETA HONEY!!! DINNER IS READY!!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh boy!!" Vegeta said, leaving Piccolo and skipping off. "I love Bulma's cooking!!"

"Now that's just screwed up man!" Piccolo said as he flew away trying to find some answers.

AT GOTEN'S HOUSE…

"I still can't figure out what happened. It can't be the dragonballs coz I got one of 'em so what could have happened." Goten said. "Ah well, I'll be able to figure this out better on a full stomach." Goten grinned and walked into the kitchen. He then saw something that would scar him for the rest of his life. Goku and Chi-Chi kissing, kissing a lot more than they usually do. Goten's eyes widened and he ran from the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH SWEET MOTHER OF SADDAM HUSSEIN!! MY EYES!!! MY POOR NINE YEAR OLD HALF SAIYA-JIN EYES!!" He yelled, little tears streaming from his eyes. "Onii-chan!! Onii-chan!! I saw the most grossest thing!!" 

"What's the matter Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Tousan and kaasan! They were acting like Trunks' parents!! Hands!!! There were hands all over the place and they were being gross!!"

"Oh is that all?" Gohan laughed.

"Huh?!" Goten screeched.

"They're like that all the time!! And since when do Vegeta and Bulma act like that?! Are you sure you're feeling alright bro?" Gohan asked. Goten just sat on the floor and started to cry.

"WAAAAHAHAAAAHAHAAA!!! I THINK THE WORLD IS BROKEN!!" Goten cried.

"Don't be silly! Now why don't you go over to Trunks' house and you guys can play?" Gohan said.

"Okay!!" Goten said cheerfully. Goten flew over to Trunks' house and into Trunks' bedroom window and nearly choked on his spit. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"T…Trunks?! Is that you?!" Goten asked, on the verge of tears again. "THE WORLD REALLY _IS_ BROKEN!!"

MEANWHILE…

"Piccolo, would you like some lasagne?" Bulma asked.

"Is it safe?" Piccolo asked but Vegeta merely laughed.

"Don't be silly!! Of course it's safe. But I thought Nameks couldn't eat food!" Vegeta said.

"Well I always thought that you'd never crack a smile." Piccolo muttered and Bulma laughed.

"Oh, you're so funny Mr Piccolo!" Bulma chirped. Suddenly Piccolo cringed in a corner and shouted.

"No!! I AM NOT GETTING IN THE SAME CAR AS YOU!!" Piccolo yelled as Bulma and Vegeta sweat-dropped. "Sorry, bad driving lesson memories. Damn instructor."

"Oh!" Bulma and Vegeta said as they returned to eating their food.

**I have no idea what the hell is going on but…it feels as if the whole universe has been thrown out of whack! Well that proves it, I just said whack. What am I going to do??!**

To be continued…

What is he going to do indeed! What has happened to Trunks??! What else has been effected?! Do you want the next part??! Well I'll leave you to answer that question in your reviews! Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt 2

**The Wind Beneath His Cape pt 2.**

Disclaimer: **Piccolo walks out grumbling** That baka onna you all know as Nik Nak doesn't own DBZ. Which I'm thankful for or else I would have been doing this every week.

A/N: I didn't think you guys would like this idea. THANKS!!! Now on with the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks…I…I can't believe it!" Goten said as he looked around Trunks' room. His walls that had previously been covered with posters of WWF stars and Sarah Michelle Gellar were now covered with…pink wallpaper. Dozens of Powerpuff Girls Dolls were all over his room. Or should I say _her_ room.

"Can't believe what Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Ohmigosh!! YOU'RE A GIRL??!" Goten yelled.

"Well yah! Like I've been for the last ten years!!" Trunks said as Goten pinched himself.

"Nope, this isn't a nightmare. Although I don't think my fragile mind could concoct such a thing like this anyway." Goten said as Trunks laughed.

"Aw Goten, you're so cute!" Trunks said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Goten yelled as he ran downstairs.

"Hmph. Boys." Trunks said. "Oh cool! Sailor Moon is on!! Fighting evil by moonlight!" 

Goten whizzed down the stairs and into the dinning room. He couldn't believe his eyes. Vegeta was smiling and actually eating Bulma's cooking. Piccolo was there too but he was eating food.

"NO!!! NOT YOU TOO!! I THOUGHT NAMEKS ONLY DRANK WATER!!" Goten cried as he ran out of the building leaving Bulma and Vegeta confused.

_**Hmm, the boy knows something. I'll have to catch up with him later.**_ Piccolo thought to himself.

MEANWHILE…

Goten flew around trying to think of whom to go and see. Who could help him but if his theory was correct (the world is broken) then no one could help him.

"I know!! I'll go see Krillin! Maybe he can help." He went to Krillin's house and knocked on the door. A tall man opened it.

"Hi Goten!" Krillin said.

"Krillin?!" Goten said amazed.

"Yeah? What can I do ya for?" Krillin asked. 

"But…you have a nose!!"

"Yeah…so do you." Krillin replied.

"And you're tall."

"Yeah…" Krillin said slowly. Goten grabbed his head in confusion and started to cry.

"How am I supposed to figure this out if I inherited my father's genes?!!! WAAAAAAH!" Goten cried and flew off.

"Strange little munchkin." Krillin said shaking his head and walked back inside. Goten flew back home and went straight to his bedroom. From downstairs he could hear Gohan yelling at the TV "you gotta pass that you priss!" 

"I need to figure this out! **Stomach rumbles** But first things first!" Goten said running downstairs and wolfing down his dinner, then running back upstairs.

"I don't know where that boy gets his eating habits." Chi-Chi said shaking her head.

"He didn't get it from me. Speaking of which, I've put on a few pounds so I'm thinking of taking a diet." Goku said taking a swig of beer. (A/N: **faints at the thought of the words Goku and taking a diet in the same sentence**)

"Good for you dear." Chi-Chi replied.

IN GOTEN'S ROOM…

"Right! Now I can think properly!!" Goten said as he sat down to think. A games console caught his eye. "I never had this before…a few games won't distract me!" Goten said as he switched the PS2 on. 

Meanwhile, Piccolo had long left Vegeta's house and went on his way to Kami's lookout. He went in to find Dende on the edge of the lookout holding a penny. Piccolo walked over to him.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but…what the hell are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

"You know how if you drop a penny from a really tall building it can make someone unconscious or brain damaged?" Dende said somewhat childishly.

"Yeah…" Piccolo said, unsure of what the young Namekian would say next.

"Well imagine what would happen if I dropped on from here."

"I'm not following you."

"If I drop this on someone they could be killed. Isn't that funny?"

"Huh?" Piccolo exclaimed, surprised that Dende could think of such a thing.

"Me. Taking penny. Dropping penny. Impact of height make penny lethal. Penny kills some lucky bastard who happens to be in way of penny. Haha. Many laughs by me. Where exactly did I lose you on this?!" Dende exclaimed. Piccolo just stood there with his mouth open. "Shut your mouth! You could catch a killer bee in there!"

"Killer bee?! Don't you mean fly?!"

"No because the fly would kill you. You may be an idiot but that doesn't mean I want you dead." Dende said throwing the penny off of the ledge. "I'd like to see the poor bastards face who gets hit by that."

MEANWHILE…

Goten had decided to ask Dende what was going on, since he was the kami after all. He started his way up when something hit him on the head. Of course it only fazed him a bit. He was after all Goku's son.

"This is just great. First the world gets broked and I'm the only one who realises it, then people start acting all weird and have appearance changes but now the freakin sky had to be falling?! This just isn't my day." Goten sighed as he flew up and saw Piccolo looking worriedly at the hysterical Dende who was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Goten tilted his head and looked at the situation. Then he saw it. He saw what he thought he would never see. The non-existent wind was…non-existent.

"Goten, look I've been meaning to talk to you." Piccolo said but Goten was having none of it.

"STAY BACK YOU PICCOLO IMPERSONATOR!!" Goten yelled.

"Oh for cryin' out…it _is_ me Goten. Something has been screwed up and I can't make any sense of it."

"You too?! Phew, I thought I was the only one!!" Goten said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused it?" Piccolo asked.

"It could be that your cape's non-existent wind has disappeared." Goten said.

"Don't remind me!! I've lost countless days of sleep."

"How come? It was there this morning." Goten said but Piccolo chose to ignore him.

"I feel as if a part of me has been stolen. Lost forever."

"Well it kinda was, don'tcha think?"

"I am half the man I used to be."

"Well technically you are half a man. Hehe."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE BEING SUCH A KID!!"

"Mr Piccolo, I am a kid!"

"…That's beside the point!! Listen, I know our world was screwed and this one seems…seemingly better but I don't like it like this!! I'M A GEEK!! EVEN COMPARED TO KRILLIN!!" Piccolo yelled.

"You think I like this world?! My parents are all freaky, my brother is all macho nacho man and my best friend is a GIRL!! Sure in a few years that might be an asset BUT I'M NINE!! I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!!" Goten yelled.

"When did you get to be so sarcastic?" Piccolo asked. "And so smart."

"Well, I think we're effected by this too but we know what's going on. Besides I am not dumb, I am just nine. How smart am I supposed to be?!" Goten replied.

"Smart enough to figure this out." Piccolo muttered. Just as Goten was about to reply a large dark misty thing appeared behind Piccolo.

"P…Piccolo…t-t-t-there's a thing b-b-b-behind y-y-y-y-y-you…" Goten stammered.

"What the hell are you babbling about boy?" Piccolo asked furiously. Goten just kept pointing and shaking his head. Piccolo finally turned around and saw the thing behind him.

"………Well gosh." Piccolo stated as he got into a fighting stance but stepped on the back of his cape and fell over. Goten smacked his head in frustration.

"Should I be impressed or amused?" The thing asked.

"Very funny. I suppose you had something to do with this." Piccolo said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Why would you say that?" The thing smirked.

"Oh because we've never seen you before and you're all dark and stuff." Goten said.

"I suppose that's an answer. Well in any case you're right in a way. I did have something to do with this but…indirectly." The thing said.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo said.

"Well maybe if you let my dramatic pause have some tension instead of interrupting it you might have found out!! Ahem, this little boy has tampered with forces of magic that shouldn't even have been touched let alone tampered." The thing said. There was a long silence. "You can talk now, I was finished."

"You mean when I cast that spell I somehow put the whole universe out of whack?" Goten asked.

"The short answer being yes." The thing replied.

"But why were you brought here?! We could have easily fixed this ourselves eventually!" Piccolo yelled. The thing laughed.

"You couldn't have!! You need me cape boy!"

"What did you say about my cape?!"

"Piccolo calm down!! Well I'll just do a reversal spell. Aw man, I sound like one of the Charmed ones!! This is so not cool." Goten said pouting.

"Well I'm going now. I was only here because the author of this story didn't want to make another self-insertion. She's still trying to figure out how the Gohan & Piccolo fan population trebled overnight and how the Vegeta & Trunks fan population seems to have died down." The thing said and disappeared. (A/N: Hehehe, anyone else noticed that?)

"We're in a STORY?!" Goten shrieked.

"No, of course not! He's just trying to spook you! Now let's go." Piccolo said and he and Goten flew away. Dende, however, was turning blue from laughter.

"I've got another theory Pic." Goten said tilting his head.

"What's that? And for the love of Dende, please don't call me Pic." Piccolo responded.

"Well, have you noticed that as the day goes on things just weirder? I mean, first it was just little things but now it's on a whole different scale."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you've become more and more clumsy. I've stopped pronouncing words like a kid. Do you see the pattern Pic?"

"Hmm. I'm beginning to see you're point. After all you are taking this very calmly now whereas before you were balling like a tap. Oh and Goten?"

"Yes Pic?"

"Call me Pic one more time and they'll be something else that will be very different. Goku will only have one son. Capiche?"

"Capiche Piccy." Goten smirked.

"Oy vey…"

To Be Continued…

What will become of Piccolo and Goten? Will Goku actually go on that diet??! Will I get bombarded with death threats by many fans of the above-mentioned characters?! All this and more, next time!! Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt 3

**The Wind Beneath His Cape pt 3.**

Disclaimer: **Female Trunks walks out twirling a piece of gum around her fingers** Nik doesn't own DBZ or anything else for that matter. Ciao!

A/N: I'll try to make this as funny as I can but…it'll be hard! Okay enough babbling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where exactly did you buy this book that has caused me so much grief and anguish?" Piccolo asked.

"I told you. From a gypsy guy and it was a nickel. Dende was right! You are dense." Goten laughed as Piccolo stopped flying and grabbed Goten by the collar.

"What did you say?!" Piccolo asked.

"Geez, I'm sorry! In the old days you wouldn't have been such a soft touch Piccy." Goten replied. Piccolo just seethed and let go of Goten.

"Where the hell is that accursed book?"

"At my house."

"Alright then. Let's go."

"Okay but I'll warn you, it's pretty freaky over there. It's like my whole family is incognito." Goten said.

"…Is that some sort of sandwich?" Piccolo asked.

"Never mind."

Goten and Piccolo arrived and decided to go in the back way through the kitchen so as to not freak Piccolo out. Unfortunately for them that plan backfired. Goku was in the kitchen, singing to the radio, with a frilly pink apron on and a bandana around his head but worse of all he was cooking. And it smelled wonderful.

"Oh great. My dad has now become a crossdressing chef!" Goten muttered but Goku just laughed.

"Don't be silly son! I just thought that I'd give your mother a break and I'd cook something for her since you and your brother ate all the food." Goku replied cheerfully. Piccolo swallowed hard. "Get up offa that thing! And dance if you feel better!" Goku sang.

"Just out of curiosity, did you eat anything?" Goten asked.

"No, I'm on a diet." Goku replied matter-of-factly. Piccolo paled. (Hehe, Piccolo pale.)

ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER… 

"Y'know, that really wasn't necessary." Goten told Piccolo as he handed him a wet cloth. Piccolo placed it on his forehead.

"I wouldn't exactly faint on purpose you know. Your dad going on a diet is like Vegeta being happy…wait…that already happened. Aw man!" Piccolo said.

"I'd hate to tell you this but the book is missing." Goten said, as if it didn't bother him.

"Nani?" Piccolo said with a calm tone of voice that it scared Goten.

"I…c-c-c-c-c-can't find the b-b-book." Goten replied. Piccolo's pupils went to the size of pinpricks.

"F…!" 

DOWNSTAIRS… 

"Hehehe. Didn't know Piccolo could use that much swearing! I'm so proud. **BURP!**" Gohan said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

UPSTAIRS… 

"Oh my kami…" Goten said.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO WITH THE FREAKIN BOOK?!" Piccolo yelled.

"So many profanities. So many. Wah! My mind has been plagued with the harsh realities of real life!! I'd break down and cry but I seem not to be able to do that anymore." Goten said, his eyes as wide as saucers. Piccolo grabbed him and shook him.

"Snap out of it Goten!! You need to keep a level head!!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"HOW?!" Goten asked. Piccolo was stumped.

"I told you you'd need me." The thing said, reappearing. Piccolo and Goten jumped in shock.

"YOU!" Piccolo said in contempt.

"Nice to see you too Pic." The thing said.

"DON'T CALL ME PIC!! OR PICCY!!! OR ANY OTHER MISCONCEPTION OF MY NAME!!!" Piccolo yelled.

"You'd think he'd want to change his name, he is named after a musical instrument!" The thing said as Piccolo seethed.

"Can you help us…um…what do I call you?" Goten asked.

"I can help you but you can just call me sir for now." The thing replied.

"That's kind of bureaucratic isn't it?" Goten said.

"Huh?" The thing and Piccolo asked.

"Never mind. What exactly can we do?"

"Well, you're going to have to get a few items from a magic shop in North City." The thing said handing them a list. Goten raised an eyebrow and held out his hand.

"Well? These things don't exactly come free of charge you know!" Goten said as Piccolo face-faulted. The thing handed Goten a wad of money and Piccolo and Goten flew off.

AT NORTH CITY… 

"Here it is, let's go in." Goten said.

"Yes mom." Piccolo muttered. They went in and walked to the front counter. Goten rang the bell repeatedly.

"ALRIGHT!! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!" A singsong voice echoed.

"Oh please no. No, anything but that." Piccolo said trembling.

"Do you know that guy or girly sounding guy?" Goten asked and Piccolo nodded.

"Tis a cruel fate to see this." Piccolo muttered. A very peppy Yamcha came running up the stairs.

"So? What can I do you for?" Yamcha asked. He was wearing a headband to hold his hair, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had DIVA written on it in gold. Goten's mouth hit the floor.

"We need these ingredients." Goten said very quietly and handed it to Yamcha.

"I recognise you!! You're Son Goku's boy aren't you?" Yamcha practically squealed. Goten nodded. "Ah yes. You're the spitting image of him. Your mom is a lucky gal." Yamcha said as he went to go get the ingredients.

"Woah, I guess everything really has switched around." Piccolo said. Goten looked around the shop and saw a picture.

"Hey Pic! Come and look at this." Goten said. Piccolo came over mumbling about certain half Saiya-jin boys who get a beating for calling him Pic. "Doesn't this guy look familiar to you?"

"DAMN!! IT'S THAT BLACK FLOATING GUY!!" Piccolo yelled. There was a little inscription at the bottom of the picture.

"The mischief spirit who goes by the name 'Matricario' has a history of turning worlds upside down by tricking young innocents into doing his evil bidding." Goten read.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Piccolo asked as Goten gave him a look of despair.

"HE WAS THE GYPSY WHO SOLD ME THE MAGIC KIT!!! He tricked me, me being the young innocent!!"

"I agree with the young part but innocent…"

"He took your wind."

"HE DID WHAT?! Alright that's it!! He's geography!" Piccolo yelled.

"Don'tcha mean history?" Goten asked.

"Don't change the subject. Hehe. I made a funny. Ohmigosh!! We'd better find him before I permanently become like this!!" Piccolo said flying off.

"It's always me, me, me with that guy. I'm starting to think fusing with all those guys has made him a bit crazy." Goten said flying after him.

End of this part…

What did ya think? Leave a review and I'll try to get the next part out quicker! Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt 4

**The Wind Beneath His Cape pt 4.**

Disclaimer: **Yamcha skips out** The diva's in the house!!! Nikky baby doesn't own our totally fab show or anything else!! Bye!!

A/N: ARG!! I've got major writer's block so this may not turn out good. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Sorry this took so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, do you know exactly where you are flying?" Goten asked.

"To find your brother. Maybe he can help us." Piccolo said.

"If he ever manages to get his fat ass out of that chair." Goten smirked. Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "That's not as weird as you think. After all you've grown two new eyebrows. I can see why you didn't have them in the first place." Goten laughed as Piccolo whipped out a mirror from hammerspace and screamed bloody murder.

"I AM REALLY DESTROYED!!" Piccolo yelled in anguish.

"Look, there's Gohan. Let's fly down." Goten said. Piccolo and Goten landed in front of Gohan.

"Listen son. We need your help…who's this?" Piccolo asked looking at the girl. Everything she was wearing was black, which included her makeup and jewellery, were black. Her face was _very_ pale.

"You've met Videl before Pic!" Gohan exclaimed. Goten's mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE'S OBSESSION WITH CALLING ME PIC?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Dude, chill out." Gohan said. "Goten, why is your mouth hanging like that?"

"Because the world is broken. Everything I have ever known has been deleted. Now excuse me while I go re-evaluate my little life." Goten said walking off with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Listen Gohan, we kinda have this little problem. You see, this guy is, um, threatening to destroy the world. Can you help us kill him?" Piccolo asked.

"Gee, I'd love to but I'm not sure why you're asking me. After all, I am the weakest fighter. Save for Vegeta of course."

"Of course." Piccolo said trying to hide his fear. "Okay, let's just say I bumped my head and lost my memories of everything except for the last few hours. Who would I go to for help? And whisper it in my ear, it keeps the readers at suspense." Piccolo said as Gohan told him. Piccolo actually fell to the ground and started to laugh. He was rolling round on the floor and tears were coming from his eyes.

"Are you okay Pic?" Gohan asked. Piccolo got up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine!" He chirped. "Oh, and if you call me Pic one more time I'll rip your eyes out capiche?" Gohan nodded fearfully.

"I'd better go see if he's okay." Piccolo said running after Goten.

"Wait up, I'm coming too!" Gohan said. Piccolo and Gohan finally caught up with Goten who was standing on top of a bridge.

"GOTEN!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Piccolo yelled.

"What does it look like?" Goten asked, a little bored.

"It won't work anyway." Gohan smirked.

"Why's that?" Piccolo asked.

"Our dad happens to be Son Goku." Gohan smiled. (Ah, that'll get old pretty soon.)

"Oh yeah!" Goten said stepping off the bridge. "Where are we going now?"

"To go see the most powerful being on Earth." Piccolo said giggling.

"Okay, first off I don't think you should be giggling and secondly I don't think I'm quite ready to see my father." Goten said.

"We're not going to see your father." Piccolo responded.

"Well, who then?" Goten asked.

"Just follow me. HAHAHAHA!!! WHAT A GAS!" Piccolo said as Goten tilted his head but followed him anyway. They walked until they reached a big mansion. They walked to the front entrance and went inside and found who they were looking for.

"You've got to be kidding me." Goten said in awe. 

Sitting in front of him was Chaotzu as big as a mountain. Okay I exaggerate. Just over 7ft tall and really buff.

"Hello guys!! Long time no see!" Chaotzu practically roared. Piccolo and Goten fell over from shock. Chaotzu looked at them quizzically and laughed.

"So, what brings you here?" Chaotzu asked.

"There is this guy that's going to destroy the world and we need to stop him but we need help." Goten explained but Piccolo just kept on laughing.

"I'll be glad to help. Say, what's the matter with Pic?" Chaotzu asked. Piccolo stopped laughing.

"Okay, I have had enough!! Every friggin person under the Sun seems to be calling me Pic!!!! I don't remember saying that I actually like that name or I don't remember saying that you could address me by it!! This is getting tedious people!" Piccolo yelled.

"What are you talking about Pic?" Chaotzu asked.

"THAT'S IT!!" Piccolo yelled as he dove for Chaotzu but Gohan held him back.

"Don't do it Piccolo!!" Gohan yelled.

"OH, AND WHY NOT?!" Piccolo said trying frantically trying to get at Chaotzu's neck.

"Because then you'd personally be killed by the millions of Chaotzu's fangirls!! Please Piccolo…Piccolo?" Gohan asked but Piccolo was once again rolling on the floor laughing as if there were no tomorrow. Even Goten was smirking.

"What is up with him?" Chaotzu asked.

"They've both been acting a little screwy today." Gohan muttered as he shook his head.

"I think we'd better go and ask Master Roshi for help. He might be able to tell us what is going on." Chaotzu said as Gohan nodded.

"If he's not too busy oogling at girls. Heheh." Piccolo laughed. Chaotzu came and whacked Piccolo across the face. "You…you bitch-slapped me!"

"NEVER TALK ABOUT ROSHI-SAMA LIKE THAT! OR I'LL DO MORE THAN JUST BITCH-SLAP YOU!" Chaotzu roared as Piccolo gulped and nodded. "Now, then. Let's go see him!"

So they set off to Roshi's. Of course Goten and Piccolo had no idea where they were going so they just followed Chaotzu. Chaotzu took them to what looked like an abandoned cave. When they walked in the cave was full of candles and potpourri. Goten raised an eyebrow. It was really dark and they could barely see. Master Roshi was sitting at the far end of the cave in a really big throne. Chaotzu and Gohan immediately hit the floor and bowed down before him.

"Oh wise Master Roshi, we have come here for your advice and wisdom. Could you please tell us of the strange events that have been happening?" Chaotzu asked humbly. Piccolo stifled a laugh. Roshi fiddled with two silver spheres that he had in his hands. He did that for about five minutes. Piccolo was growing impatient.

"DAMNIT OLD MAN!! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TELL US SOMETHING THEN DO IT! YOU MAY HAVE ETERNAL LIFE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DO!" Piccolo yelled as Chaotzu hit him on the head. "Ow."

"Forgive him. He ate bad cheese." Chaotzu lied.

"He has reason for acting this way my son. The world as we know it isn't the true world." Roshi said.

"What are you trying to say?" Gohan asked.

"I'm trying to say that this world is a big fake! Stone Cold is a sell out, Chaotzu is supposed to be one of the weakest fighters, Gohan is supposed to be a scholar, Piccolo is supposed to be cool, Goten is supposed to be cute and innocent, Chi-Chi is meant to be a bitch from hell, Yamcha is meant to like girls, Vegeta is supposed to be a bastard, Trunks is supposed to be a boy, Bulma is supposed to be a bad cook, Goku is meant to hide his smarts by acting like a five-year old kid AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A DIRTY OLD PERVERT!" Roshi yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!!! NOT STONE COLD!!" Gohan yelled.

"About bloody time!" Piccolo said.

"It can't be!" Chaotzu said.

"Oh it be!" Roshi replied.

"But I've saved countless lives! I defeated Frieza, Cell, Buu and countless others. I'm a hero, I'm strong…I'M AN ACTION FIGURE!" Chaotzu yelled holding up a Chaotzu action figure and squeezing it so that the arms moved.

"It's all a bunch of lies." Roshi said.

"I'm a scholar! Cool!!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Personally I think that this world is better than our one." Goten said.

"Well it's not for me! I am so lame!" Piccolo yelled.

"So, we're supposed to change our better lives so that you can be cool? Yah right!" Gohan said.

"Look, I'd agree with Gohan but it's not just our world that has been effected. The other world has too." Roshi said.

"You mean…" Goten started.

"That's right. The fan world has gone nuts. Authors that wrote so well have now turned into authors that have wrote stories that look like they have been written by their feet. The madness has consumed them as well." Roshi said. (There Ash, I included your request.)

"I guess that puts the knife in the butter then." Chaotzu said.

"You mean…" Gohan said.

"Yup! I must do it for my fans!"

"Yeah, just the one." Piccolo smirked as Chaotzu growled.

"Hasta la vista, Piccy!" Chaotzu said as he gathered up the energy for a fireball. Just then, Matricario appeared. Piccolo gasped.

"You!" Goten seethed.

"Whoa hold your fire! I am here to sign a peace treaty." Matricario said.

"Wait a second! You're trying to tell me that after the nightmare you put me through and all the misery you caused me, you're just going to wave the white flag?!" Piccolo yelled.

"That's right." Matricario replied. Everyone else face-faulted.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Believe me, if it were up to me I would have let this carry on for at least another two chapters but the author is tired and has other stories to write. Or so she says." Matricario replied as he disappeared. Piccolo's newly grown eyebrow started to twitch.

"I have so had enough of that girl. She dies…NOW!" Piccolo said as he looked around for something.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Roshi asked.

"The Fourth Wall, it's the only gateway to both worlds." Piccolo said angrily. "AHA!"

"I suppose that means he found it then." Goten remarked. Piccolo punched down the wall and zoomed in.

"Should we follow him?" Gohan asked.

"Sure! Wherever there's adventure I'm there." Chaotzu said valiantly following Piccolo. Gohan and Goten followed him. They finally caught up with Piccolo and found him standing there looking puzzled.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Goten asked. Piccolo just grunted. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why don't we just think of where we want to go? That might work." Gohan said.

"Why don't we just think of where we want to go? That might work. Ass." Piccolo mocked but he realised that the others had disappeared. "Damnit." Piccolo followed them.

Nik Nak was at her computer playing Solitaire, eating a bag of crisps (potato chips) and listening to music. Suddenly Goten, Gohan and Chaotzu came out of the computer and landed on her. Nik screamed bloody murder. Then Piccolo came and also landed on her.

"Geez, now I know how Izzy feels." Nik muttered. She took one look at Piccolo and started to laugh. "Dude, you look like a freak show."__

"We came here to complain." Piccolo said.

"About what?"

"If you're going to make our lives a living hell at least make it pan out!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah! You can't just end it there! Where's the plot?" Chaotzu exclaimed.

"Technically my humour fics lack plot. This is the first one that comes anywhere near a plot." Nik explained. "I could've sworn I said no self-insertions."

"Until you solved that mystery of the fan population." Goten reminded.

"Oh yeah! Well then, I guess it's okay." Nik replied.

"Look, we're not asking much. Just at least let us have our dignity. Isn't that right Gohan? Gohan?" Piccolo asked but Gohan was preoccupied.

"I love this song!" Gohan said bobbing his head to Original Prankster by The Offspring.

"You can do it!" Nik and Gohan exclaimed as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Aw c'mon!" Goten said flashing the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright! Just put those away!" Nik exclaimed as Goten grinned. They popped back into the computer.

The gang found themselves back in Roshi's cave and Matricario was also there.

"Right. Now where were we? Oh yeah! About to kick your ass!" Goten exclaimed. Matricario looked worried but a light bulb formed above his head. The light from the light bulb blinded the Z-fighters (the cave was really dark) and Matricario made his escape.

"DAMNIT!! WE LOST HIM AGAIN!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Piccolo yelled.

(Well, you did ask me to pan it out. MWAHAHAHAA!)

"You know, I think he asked for that." Goten muttered.

End of part four…

Hahaha, I already have the next part planned out but writing it is a different matter. Leave a review please.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt5

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt5

Disclaimer: **Gohan walks out** WASABI! Nik Nak doesn't own DBZ, anything she mentions or my Edge-possessed self. Laterz.

A/N: This part may be a little crazy. I just saw that ep of the Simpsons when *N SYNC were in it. I swear I died laughing every time that they came in and that music started playing. Oh yeah, do you remember when I wrote "Goku Goes To Court" and there was a 'special' appearance by Princess Chi? Well…I kinda had to apologise for that seeing as I couldn't take a joke and I took it the wrong way ::rubs her hand behind her head in a Goku-like fashion:: I blame it sorely on Fanta. So she's in this fic too but not as a crazy okay? Cool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe you should try to calm down Piccolo." Gohan said. "That vein in your forehead is scaring me."

"I am trying to be calm but when we are being screwed with I can't help but be a little pissed." Piccolo seethed. Gohan just blinked in surprise. "Say, where's your brother?"

"I dunno. He disappeared a while ago." Gohan replied. Chaotzu just sat in a corner, holding the action figure and looked devastated.

"None of its real. WHAT A GIP!" Chaotzu yelled as Piccolo rolled his eyes. Goten appeared again with a piece of paper.

"I have prepared a strategic plan to capture this Matricario person." Goten said as Matricario appeared.

"Suddenly I'm in this chapter." Matricario said looking around at his surroundings. Tears welled up in Goten's eyes as he started to throw a temper tantrum.

"NO FAIIIIIIR!!! I WANTED TO SHOW MY PLAN!" Goten yelled stamping his feet. Piccolo rubbed his temples.

"I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf by now." Piccolo muttered. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I haven't the foggiest man." Matricario replied. Chaotzu lunged for his neck and started throttling him.

"WHO THE HELL SENT YOU AND WHY!?" Chaotzu yelled.

"Um C-man? I don't think he can talk while your strangling his only supply of oxygen." Gohan pointed out.

"Oh." Chaotzu said letting go of Matricario. Matricario rubbed his neck in annoyance and got up.

"I have been sent here to solely ruin your lives and make you unhappy. But now I see that that was a mistake." Matricario said. Piccolo growled in annoyance.

"So, this is the bit where we fight right?" Goten said a little hoarse from crying.

"Nope." Matricario replied. "This is the bit where you find out who's responsible for all this."

Suddenly, no let me think of another word, unexpectedly Princess Chi appeared.

"This is my boss." Matricario said.

"Hello children." Chi said, floating above them.

"Great, another author. You know, all you female authors are so freakin crazy." Chaotzu said as he suddenly got a slap upside the head.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you mime-boy." Chi smirked as she looked around. "This is it?! Well at least Piccy is here."

"MY NAME IS PICCOLO!!"

"Uh huh, sure it is hon." Chi replied as Piccolo face-faulted.

"So, you're the one who's put us through all this MISERY!!!! Why?!" Goten asked.

"I was bored." Chi replied.

"That doesn't excuse what you've done." Chaotzu started as heroic music started up. "Many lives have been tortured by your so-called boredom." The music was stopped with a record scratch.

"Listen, I really don't have time to argue with you. Yes I've tortured you. So what?! What I've done is mild compared to some people." Chi replied.

"Alright, you know what? This is getting really old really fast. Just bring it!" Piccolo yelled as he went to pull of his cape but somehow managed to pull his neck along with it and fell on the floor. Chi smirked.

"How…humorous." Chi replied. "I suppose now it's time for the unnecessary Scooby-Doo style chase with music. Have fun!" Chi disappeared from sight and all the Z fighters closed in on Matricario he sped off and they ran after him. We see them run pass Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha who are providing the music. Goku on guitar and lead vocals, Yamcha on drums and Vegeta (who looks like someone just gave him a whole box of pocky) on the keyboard. You know, a la There's Something About Mary.

"Coz tonight for the first time! Just about half pass ten! For the first time in history, it's gonna start raining…hmph!" Yamcha said as Goku put his hand over Yamcha's mouth.

"This is what happens when we let Yamcha pick the song! Hit it Vegeta!" Goku said. Bon Jovi's "It's My Life" starts up.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted…_

_A silent prayer for faith departed_

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowds, you gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud…_

Piccolo tried to run after Matricario but every time he gets within grabbing distance of him he trips on the back of his cape. Piccolo curses and then gets back to the chase.

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life, my heart is like an open highway_

_Like Piccy said I did it my way (IT'S PICCOLO!!)_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Coz it's…my…life._

Goten was riding on top of Chaotzu's head so as not to get tired. He saw Matricario and lunged for his head. Matricario tried to shake him off but nothing doing. Suddenly Trunks appeared and blew a kiss to Goten.

"EEEEEEWWW!!" Goten yelled and ran away as Matricario laughed. As Chaotzu is still on Matricario's tail we see that our band are on a moving car so that they can keep up with the case.

_This is for ones who stood their ground_

_For Chaotzu and Goten, who never back down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

_Looking every way you gotta make your own breaks_

Piccolo and Gohan, who had finally caught up with the others, stopped to a little boogie as multi-coloured spotlights hit them. Piccolo stopped, looking a little embarrassed. He grabbed Gohan by the collar and dragged him away.

"But dude!! The tunes!!"

"Shut up you Edge wannabe."_ _

_ _

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life, my heart is like an open highway_

_Like Piccy said I did it my way (I HAVE A NAME, USE IT!!)_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Coz it's…my…life._

Suddenly the music came to a screeching halt as the gang (including our little band) finally closed in on Matricario.

"We've got you now!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! MWAHAHA…cough, cough!" Gohan hacked.

"GIMME BACK MY COOLNESS!!" Piccolo yelled right in Matricario's face.

"I think I'd better give you some breath mints first." Matricario cracked as Piccolo seethed. Princess Chi appeared once again.

"Oy! Again with the comings and goings!" Goku said.

"Let go of my muse!" Chi ordered.

"Give me back my mojo!" Piccolo yelled.

"Fine! But only under one condition. You have to make me laugh." Chi said smirking.

"No problemo!" Gohan said.

"You friggin idiot." Goten spat out.

"Young man! Watch your language!" Goku chastised. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well originally our show is funny at times anyway. If the world has been thrown out of whack…" Goten said.

"Then we don't have the ability to be funny." Piccolo realised. "Except one person." They all turned to look at Vegeta who was playing chess with Yamcha.

"CHECKMATE!!" Vegeta yelled.

"I still don't know how you do it Veggie-chan." Yamcha replied.

"Oy, we're doomed!" Goku replied. "So, what's my other self like?"

"Naïve, clueless and always hungry." Goten replied.

"Eh, it could be worse. I could be like him." Goku replied referring to Piccolo as Piccolo growled.

"You are good." Matricario said.

"Ain't I though?" Chi replied.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"What?"

"Do you know how to make a joke?"

"No! I can tell a funny story though." Vegeta replied with a big stupid grin.

"Oy vey." Goku replied.

End of this part…

So, what will Veggie's story be? Will it be funny enough to save the world? Will Piccolo ever get his mojo back? Find out next time!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt6

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt6

Disclaimer: **Goku walks out with a pair of glasses on and a piece of paper** The author of this story would like to deny any accusations of owning anything she mentions which belongs to someone else. **Goku leaves muttering about what happens when good sentences go bad**

A/N: This is taking a lot longer to complete than I thought it would…ah well!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure we want Vegeta to do this? I mean, we'd be better off hiring Homer Simpson!" Goku exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad…oh wait, never mind." Goten sighed.

"Listen, we don't have any other ideas! Unless any of have an idea I suggest we get on with it!" Piccolo said. "Vegeta, you're up."

Vegeta took a deep breath and walked towards Princess Chi. He looked her square in the eye and glared. She returned the glare tenfold and he fell from fear. Everyone face-faulted.

"Tell the story…I don't have all day ya know!" Chi said pulling out a nail file. Vegeta took in a deep breath.

"Alright, there was this woman who worked as an agony aunt on a newspaper. She dealt with some strange cases but she came across one that was just too funny to print. She went home to her husband and said to him, 'Get a load of this idiot!' her husband listen to the letter. 'Dear Aunt Abby, I have recently discovered a thick white layer on my tongue. I didn't know what it was but my best guess was dandruff. I tried using Head & Shoulders but nothing is working. Can you help me?' The woman laughed and laughed but noticed her husband wasn't laughing. When she asked him why he didn't find it funny he said 'because I'm the one who wrote in that's why.'" Vegeta said with a big grin on his face. Matricario laughed until Chi slapped him upside the head.

"Funny I suppose, too bad I heard that one when I WAS IN KINDERGARTEN!!" Chi yelled as Vegeta whimpered.

"Keep going Vegeta!" Goku said.

"You can do it!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow and swallowed hard.

"This is gonna take my best material. That means I don't have a lot of material." Vegeta said.

"I'm waiting Vegeta." Chi said, bored. A light bulb appeared over Vegeta's head.

"Cool!" Gohan exclaimed.

"A blonde joke should do it!! Right, there were these two blonde chicks and they were shopping. They realised that they locked the door of their car with the car keys in it. After three hours of trying to get the door open it started to rain and one of the chicks said 'You better hurry up because it's about to rain and the top is down!'" Vegeta said. A few laughs erupted but Chi remained bored.

"I think blonde jokes are insulting." Chi seethed.

"But you're not blonde!" Goten pointed out.

"I don't care, they're still insulting. You got anymore left Veggie-head?" Chi asked. Vegeta was crumbling under pressure and it was visibly clear.

"Maybe the one about…no! How 'bout the elephant? No! What shall I do? Ohh, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Vegeta yelled breaking down into tears. Everyone stared at him like this o_O.

"Vegeta!! What on Earth made you like this?! You're usually so cheerful!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"YEAH!! YOU WUSS!!" Piccolo said.

"Usually? Try never." Goten muttered.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Vegeta yelled. "It's all because of my nanny, back when I was the Prince of the Saiya-jins…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Oooh! Lookie here at baby Vegeta!!" Zarbon squealed picking up chibi Vegeta. Zarbon threw him up in the air. 

"Whoops! Sorry!" Zarbon dropped him right on his head. He picked him up and dropped him again. This went on a few times before Vegeta developed a massive bump on his head. "Whoops! Sorry!" Zarbon sheepishly grinned.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I can still feel the bump." Vegeta moaned. Suddenly, Princess Chi erupted with laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA!! WHOOPS SORRY!! AHAHAHAHAAAA!!" Chi laughed.

"It's not very funny." Vegeta mumbled.

"But he made you laugh so that means you have to put everything back the way it was." Piccolo was grinning so hard it looked like his mouth would fall off.

"No I don't." Chi replied. Piccolo's mouth hit the floor.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU SAID…"

"I said that I would restore you mojo and restore it I will." Chi said pulling out a vile with green liquid inside it. "Here, take it or leave it."

"Well Pic, it is a very good deal. After all, everyone is happy the way they are except you." Goten said and looked at Vegeta who was still bawling. "Well, almost everybody."

"All right then." Piccolo took the vile of mojo and chugged it down. He started to shake violently and then let out a yell in anguish.

"Woah! If getting your mojo back is that barfy…then I'll keep my distance thanks." Gohan said.

"Hey Pic, are you alright?" Goten asked as Piccolo turned around. His eyes had turned a yellow colour.

"**My name isn't Pic. It's Piccolo Diamao.**" Piccolo roared. Goku let out a girlish high-pitched yell.

"Piccolo Diamao!!" Goku shrieked as he got in a position on the floor. "I'm typing! I'm typing!" Goten raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's been watching too much Dexter's Lab." Goten muttered and then turned to Chaotzu. "Well, you're the big man on campus. What are you gonna do?"

"I'll go ask Master Roshi!" Chaotzu chirped as Goten face-faulted.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE ASKING YODA FOR ADVICE!! JUST USE THE FORCE!!" Goten yelled.

"Who the hell is Yoda?" Gohan asked. Piccolo looked at them and licked his lips.

"**Looks like it's dinner time!**" Piccolo said growing about 30ft tall as the others yelled and ran. Piccolo followed in hot pursuit.

"What are we gonna do?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Yamcha shrieked.

"I'm thinking!! I'm thinking!" Goten yelled.

"**RAAAAAAAAAARGGG!!**" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta yelled picking up a nearby box and throwing at Piccolo's mouth. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Vegeta got a hole in one.

"Good one Vegeta!" Goku said as Vegeta grinned like an idiot.

"We need a place to hide…I think we can hide in one of the caves in the mountains." Goten said as they flew off to the mountains. They landed and went right to the back of the cave. Goku lit a match and put the flame to a piece of wood.

"**COME OUT OF HIDING!! NOW!!**" Piccolo yelled. The noise caused a couple of buildings to fall down. "**Cool.**"

"What do you think happened to him?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, it's kinda obvious!" Gohan huffed. "What was the question?"

"Chi must've given him Piccolo Diamao's mojo instead of his own. Sneaky." Goten replied rubbing his chin in hard thought. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the light went out. A chorus of yells erupted from the group.

"Who the hell is sitting on my face?!"

"What happened to the light?!"

"WHO THE HELL TOUCHED MY ASS?!"

"We need to get out of here." Goten said flaring up his chi enough to make light.

"In all the chaos we forgot that we could do that. Sucks to be us." Chaotzu said as they all followed Goten. They went outside and looked at the carnage that happened.

"What happened to the world?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"It looks like a bomb hit." Goku said awed.

"DAMNIT!! THIS IS MY FAULT!! I LET THIS HAPPEN!" Chaotzu yelled.

"Duh!" Gohan said.

"Alright, I am tired, hungry and very pissed off. I'm sick of my dad being a normal guy, I'm sick of Vegeta acting like a vegetable, I'm just plain sick of Yamcha, Gohan is making me feel like I'm in California and CHAOTZU IS SO NOT COOL!! I AM GOING TO FIX THIS MYSELF!!" Goten yelled storming off.

"Geez, who put itching power in his gi?" Yamcha scoffed.

"I hope he'll be okay." Goku said. "Something inside me is saying I should go help him."

"Maybe it's something you ate for lunch?" Gohan offered. Goku rolled his eyes.

"I think I have a way to fix this so we don't have to get our hands dirty." Yamcha said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

To Be Continued…

ACHA!! I finished it! Not very long and not very brilliant but what are you gonna do?


	7. Last chapter!!!

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt7

The Wind Beneath His Cape pt7

Disclaimer: **Krillin walks out** Nope, she don't own it. The show I mean, ciao. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what's your plan Yamcha?" Goku asked as they followed Yamcha back to the magic shop.

"Well, a spell started this…maybe it can stop it." Yamcha said. "Bingo!"

"You've found something?" Vegeta asked.

"Mmm hmm. But here's the glitch…we can't operate it. It has to be Goten." Yamcha sighed as he packed the stuff in a bag.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Chaotzu asked.

Meanwhile… 

"C'MON YOU BIG GOOF!! I CAN TAKE YA!" Goten said putting up his fists to Piccolo. Piccolo just laughed and walked away knocking buildings as he walked. Goten growled and fired at Piccolo. "KA…ME…KA…ME…HA!!" Piccolo turned around with an amused expression on his face.

"**That was supposed to hurt?! Don't make me laugh! Seriously.**" Piccolo grinned. Goten growled once again.

Back with the gang… 

"I just don't think he's in the right state of mind." Goku laughed uneasily.

"Nonetheless we need to do something fast or else…" Chaotzu said looking over to where Nicky Town _used_ to be.

"Wasn't that…" Gohan started.

"Yeah…"

"OH NO!! THERE WAS A MCDONALDS THERE!!" Gohan yelled as Goku smacked his forehead.

"There are at least a billion more…baka." Goku muttered.

"Oh yah!"

"Let's get going!" Yamcha said as the others followed him and they stood in front of Goten.

"Hey bro!" Gohan exclaimed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!! I HAVE HIM ON THE ROPES!" Goten grinned insanely.

"See, not in the right state of mind." Goku said.

"Listen little G, we need you to do this mumbo jumbo stuff so that Pic can get back to normal and Chi can't bother us for at least another chapter." Gohan said.

"**MY NAME IS PICCOLO DIAMAO!**" Piccolo yelled.

"Yeah, we gathered that the first time Hon!" Yamcha yelled.

"You need to do this Goten." Chaotzu said.

"Why me?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure." Chaotzu said.

"It's coz you're the only one with memories of the other world who hasn't turned into King Kong from Namek." Yamcha said ducking as Piccolo threw a window from a building.

"Fine! Give it here." Goten said taking the piece of paper. "ALAKABAM SHAZZAM WAHOOEY SHALEYAM!!!" Nothing happened.

"So…what's the hold up?" Gohan asked.

"I have no idea…I suppose we're stuck like this…FOREVER!" Chaotzu exclaimed dramatically.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Goten yelled looking up at the sky in anguish. Suddenly there was terrible rumbling and a portal opened.

"Did this happen the first time?" Yamcha asked.

"Nope." Goten replied as the portal sucked them in.

Goten woke up and looked around. His room looked the same, there was no PS2…maybe…no, he had to make sure. He ran downstairs to see his mom in the kitchen cooking enough food for a small country. He grinned the Son Grin™ and rushed to find his dad. Goku was outside sitting under a tree.

"Dad!" Goten exclaimed and rushed to hug him.

"What's the matter son?" Goku asked.

"It was horrible the wind in Piccolo's cape had disappeared and you were all smart and mom was nice and Gohan was a WWF wrestler and Chaotzu was a big man and he was the strongest in the universe and Krillin was normal and Trunks was a girl and she had a crush on me and Vegeta was all stupid and nice and Bulma could cook and Yamcha was all gay and I was smart and Piccolo was a geek and Dende was crazy and there was this guy that was destroying the world and Piccolo drank his dad's mojo and stuff!" Goten exclaimed. Goku blinked and just smiled.

"That sounds like some crazy dream son." Goku laughed.

"You don't remember?!" Goten exclaimed. "I gotta find Piccolo!"

"There's no need for that Goten." Piccolo said appearing out of nowhere, his cape blowing majestically in the non-existent wind.

"Your wind!!" Goten smiled.

"I know!! Ahem, I mean…it's good to be back." Piccolo nodded and walked away with that wind beneath his cape.

"You ever wonder why Piccolo's cape blows like that?" Goku asked.

"I try not to think about it dad." Goten smiled.

At Yamcha's… 

"Now where in the world did this come from? Huh, must be Bulma's." Yamcha said dropping the DIVA t-shirt. Chi appeared and took the shirt and disappeared again.

THE END!!!!

It's finished!! Not the best or longest chapter but…it's finished!! Woohoo!!


End file.
